Quimera
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS y SS clásico, yaoi. Dégel x Kardia en el pasado, y Milo, Camus y Saga en el presente. Una leyenda antigua guarda la clave de un misterio y las pistas para resolverlo están un diario íntimo. Completo. Advertencia: Lo de DxK es medio kinky xD
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Quimera

**Temas:** Aventura, amistad, romance (?)

**Personajes:** Kardia, Dégel, Milo, Camus, Saga, Aioria

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas~

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

><p><strong>Esmirna. 18 de julio de 1739.<strong>

El antídoto parece haber funcionado. Kardia continúa evolucionando favorablemente, pero me temo que el retorno a Grecia tendrá que esperar. Aunque actualmente todo está bajo control, me preocupa el comportamiento del veneno y el alcance de sus efectos. Por eso, a pesar de que la misión fue completada con éxito, de momento considero más conveniente permanecer en Esmirna.

Esta mañana Kardia despertó preguntándome si había ido al puerto por más manzanas. Aún cuando no esté del todo recuperado, cada hora que pasa se va haciendo más difícil obligarlo a descansar. Su caudal inagotable de energía nunca deja de sorprenderme. Llevo ya un buen tiempo intentando clasificar los documentos de la misión, pero él siempre llega para interrumpir de una u otra forma.

―Si quieres que me quede en la cama ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Dégel.

Esto ocurrió hace un rato. Kardia apareció a mis espaldas mientras escribía, apoyó su mentón sobre mi hombro derecho y me quitó la pluma de la mano.

―¿Amarrarte a ella...? ―respondí. Luego de tantas interrupciones, estaba comenzando a pensar que era una opción razonable.

―Hmmm... ―Kardia pareció estar considerándolo seriamente―. Ya hemos comprobado que eso es divertido por cierto tiempo, pero no es lo suficientemente efectivo como para detenerme a largo plazo.

―Lo sé, tengo que buscar nuevas alternativas.

Conseguí recuperar mi pluma, pero eso no bastó para que Kardia se diera por vencido.

―Deja tu aburrido diario y ven conmigo ―insistió.

―Déjame terminar de escribir primero.

Mi intención era poner mis ideas en orden para recordar los detalles que debían ser incluidos obligatoriamente en el reporte al santuario que aún debo redactar, pero con Kardia revoloteando a mi alrededor eso puede ser bastante difícil.

―¿Escribir sobre qué? Si no _haces_ cosas no tendrás nada que contar ahí, ¿sabes?

―Vuelve a la cama, Kardia. No estás en posición de negociar.

Lo escuché reír, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo sentí que se desplazaba hacia adelante, para sentarse sobre mis rodillas con un movimiento grácil. Quedamos enfrentados cara a cara. Así acabó de bloquearme por completo el acceso a la mesa y a la hoja sobre la que estaba escribiendo.

―Pero cumplí con la misión, ¿no?

Eso es cierto. Sin embargo, la manera en que se condujo no fue la correcta. Se trataba de una misión delicada por razones diferentes a las habituales, y le gustara o no, mi presencia allí no era arbitraria.

―Fuiste contra las indicaciones que habíamos recibido, al adelantarte para cumplirla por tu cuenta y sin permiso. Sin mencionar que probablemente hubieras muerto de no haber sido por el antídoto.

―Pero no morí ―señaló con una gran sonrisa. Tuve que luchar para que no se me contagiara, por más que estuviera molesto con él, que se dio cuenta de que estaba ganando terreno y acortó la distancia que nos separaba entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de mi nuca.

―Ve a descansar, Kardia ―susurré, empujándolo un poco hacia atrás.

El respondió con un resoplo de fastidio, pero de pronto pareció recordar algo que hizo que su rostro se iluminara.

―¡Ah, sí! Lo que estaba queriendo decirte antes es que la manera más fácil de hacer que me quede en la cama es que vengas a compartirla conmigo. Después podrías incluir el resultado de tus investigaciones al respecto de esa experiencia en tu querido diario, ya que tanto te gusta escribir ahí.

Al final, después de varias vueltas, llegamos a un acuerdo. Yo cumpliré con su pedido y él terminará de explicarme qué fue lo que ocurrió durante el incidente en Colofón, antes de que yo llegara allí. Por lo tanto, de momento es todo. Continuaré más adelante.

oOo

Ese era el fin de uno de los muchos registros del antiguo diario que Milo había encontrado perdido en un rincón olvidado de Acuario, mientras curioseaba buscando lugares que pudieran servirle en un futuro para ocultarse cuando jugara a las escondidas. Era un cuaderno voluminoso. Muchas de las cosas escritas allí le resultaban difíciles de entender, pero esta entrada en particular había captado su atención. Estaba a punto de dar vuelta la página para leer el siguiente registro cuando escuchó un ruido que lo hizo detenerse. Cerró el cuaderno con rapidez y se volvió para ver quién era el recién llegado. Se trataba del dueño de casa.

―Así que aquí estabas ―dijo Camus―. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

―Algo que me mandaron estudiar ―mintió Milo, apretando el cuaderno contra su pecho.

―Bueno, Saga te está buscando. Creo que quiere hablarte de algo acerca de una misión.

―¿Una misión? ¿Crees que me envíen solo al fin?

Milo llevaba lo que le parecía ser una eternidad esperando que lo enviaran a una misión en solitario, pero los mayores insistían en que necesitaba más tiempo de preparación. Según ellos, a sus siete años él aún era demasiado joven. Milo no estaba de acuerdo.

―No, no creo ―respondió Camus, encogiéndose de hombros―. Ya sabes lo que dicen. Hace demasiado poco que conseguimos la armadura. Tenemos que esperar a que llegue el momento correcto.

Eso podía ser fácil para Camus, pero Milo lo encontraba extremadamente frustrante. Quería probar que merecía su armadura, y la mejor manera de hacerlo era estando al frente de una misión donde pudiera lucirse.

―Si no nos envían solos nunca vamos a aprender de verdad ―masculló Milo, hablando para sus adentros.

―¿Dijiste algo? ―preguntó Camus, que no había llegado a oír. Milo negó con la cabeza. No quería recibir un sermón de parte de su amigo acerca de las virtudes de la paciencia y todas esas cosas. Así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, decidido a cambiar de tema.

―Camus, ¿sabes qué es "Colofón"?

El nombre había quedado incrustado en su memoria luego de haberlo leído en el diario. Le sonaba muy familiar, pero no podía ubicarlo en el mapa. Camus pareció sorprendido por la pregunta.

―¿Colofón? Era una antigua ciudad cerca de Éfeso.

―¿O sea que ya no existe?

―Así es ―explicó Camus―. Al igual que en el caso de Éfeso, solamente quedan ruinas. En la antigüedad era muy famosa, pero luego fue abandonada. Muchos de sus habitantes se mudaron a donde hoy está Esmirna, en la costa turca del mar Egeo.

―Esmirna... ―murmuró Milo. Esa era la ciudad donde había sido escrito el registro del diario. Poco a poco, el escorpiano pudo ir armando el mapa en su cabeza.

―Está todo cerca ―continuó Camus―. Esmirna, y las ruinas de Colofón y Éfeso. En la actualidad, Esmirna es una ciudad puerto muy importante. Pero supongo que ya sabes eso.

A Milo le causaba gracia cuánto disfrutaba Camus poniéndose en el rol de maestro, a pesar de tener su misma edad. Pero tenía que admitir que encontraba sus historias muy interesantes.

―¿Por qué fue abandonada Colofón?

Esta vez, Camus se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una actitud pensativa.

―Es complicado de explicar, son procesos que se dan históricamente... ―comenzó a decir―. Aunque también hay una leyenda sobre esa ciudad ―agregó, en tono confidente―. De hecho, tiene que ver con la diosa Atenea.

Los ojos de Milo se agrandaron, desbordados de curiosidad.

―¿Qué leyenda...?

―Se dice que en las ruinas de Colofón habita un monstruo antiguo que custodia una reliquia que le perteneció a Atenea.

―¿Una reliquia? ―preguntó Milo, intrigado―. ¿Crees que sea verdad?

―No creo ―respondió Camus―, es una historia que tiene miles de años.

Después de haber leído el diario, Milo no estaba tan seguro de que esa historia fuera apenas una leyenda, pero tuvo la impresión de que lo mejor sería callar, así que decidió no hacer más preguntas. Antes de salir de Acuario, aprovechó un momento en que quedó a solas para volver a esconder el diario, con la intención de regresar a buscarlo después.

Una bestia guardiana de un tesoro milenario sonaba definitivamente como algo interesante. ¿Estaría aún entre las ruinas de aquella ciudad abandonada? ¿Tendría algo que ver con lo que contaba el diario? Milo tenía la certeza de que sí. Y quizás, derrotar a ese monstruo fuera justo lo que necesitaba para probarle a los adultos que él podía superar cualquier reto que se cruzara en su camino.

**Continúa :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Para el día de Milo (8 de noviembre) quería hacer un fic donde él apareciera. Me interesaba que la historia tuviera que ver con Lost Canvas, pero no estaba inspirada y andaba ocupada xD Así que le "debía" uno. Serán solamente dos capítulos, el siguiente lo pondré en una semana/diez días aproximadamente (quizás).

Está inspirado por algo que no puedo explicar sin arruinar el final, así que lo contaré en el capítulo siguiente. ¿Aunque quizás alguien se de cuenta por las pistas...? Los datos sobre las ciudades son reales... Solamente diré que el monstruo NO es La Quimera.

Ah, ¿quizás ponga algo más del "diario de Dégel" en el siguiente capítulo...? xD

Por las dudas de que se pasen por aquí (nunca se sabe), dejo la respuesta a un par de comentarios que me dejaron en otros fics y no pude responder porque las personas no tenían cuenta.

NecromancerDoll: Gracias por tu comentario en Requiem ^^ A mí también me gusta Mani x Alba, obviamente. Después de este fic, lo siguiente que actualizaré será algo que diferente de Acuario x Escorpio, para variar un poco. Ando con ganas de Mani x Alba, pero no sé si no sea mejor esperar a que termine de salir el Gaiden de Manigoldo. Así que voy a ver...

Gracias a quienes comentaron en "Lugar para dos" también :3 Especialmente a Mawh, que no había comentado nunca, pero no le puedo contestar via ffnet.

Y ya que estamos cerca de fin de año... gracias a todos quienes leyeron mis fics y me alentaron durante el año. Gracias por la paciencia y los ánimos ^^

**PD~** Aunque dije que actualizaría pronto, si no veo que no hay interés en esta historia, entonces no la actualizaré.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mini-advertencia: Hay un poco de bondage en este capítulo _:P

* * *

><p>Milo sabía que si quería visitar las ruinas de la ciudad legendaria primero debía tener un buen plan. Una parte de él se vino abajo cuando volvió a buscar el diario al día siguiente, para tenerlo como referencia, y no lo encontró en el lugar donde lo había dejado. Pero no se dejó desanimar por eso. Recordaba los nombres clave de los lugares. Sería cuestión de consultar mapas, encontrar la manera de salir del santuario disimuladamente y llegar a Turquía antes de que alguien notara su ausencia.<p>

La conclusión a la que llegó, tomando en cuenta las distancias, fue que lo más conveniente sería tomar un barco desde el cercano puerto de Rafina hasta la isla de Quíos, muy próxima a la costa de Turquía. Desde Quíos podría cruzar la frontera para llegar a la ciudad de Çeşme e ir por tierra hacia donde estaba el monstruo. Le había preguntado al respecto de posibles rutas a algunos pescadores. Según ellos, era posible recorrer esa distancia que separaba Grecia de su destino en menos de ocho horas. Si dejaba el santuario en cuanto anocheciera, podría estar llegando a Colofón por la mañana, incluso si surgían inconvenientes.

Había algunos barcos que partían por las noches. Milo había ido al puerto para observarlos, aprender los horarios y evaluar cuál era la mejor manera de subir a ellos pasando desapercibido. Se dio cuenta de que sería más fácil de lo que pensaba. Además de ser más rápido y habilidoso que un ser humano normal, era pequeño. En este caso eso jugaría a su favor.

Partió un par de noches después de haber tomado la decisión. Todo funcionó de acuerdo a lo planeado. Nadie notó cuando escapó del santuario al anochecer, y en el puerto nadie lo descubrió cuando se escabulló hacia el interior del barco elegido. El viaje fue bastante incómodo. Permaneció en un rincón de la bodega, apoyando la cabeza en la caja de su armadura. Apenas pudo dormir. Cada vez que conseguía conciliar el sueño, el barco era sacudido por alguna corriente violenta que lo hacía despertarse. Después de horas, el buque llegó por fin a Quíos, en cuyo puerto debió cambiar de embarcación para ir hacia Çeşme.

Una vez en suelo turco, Milo recuperó el entusiasmo. La mañana recién comenzaba, y él estaba a menos de dos horas de Colofón. Prestó atención a las conversaciones del puerto y siguió a un grupo que se dirigía hacia un autobús que tenía por destino la ciudad cerca de la cual se encontraban las ruinas de Éfeso, Selçuk. Para llegar allí, el autobús tendría que pasar antes muy cerca de Colofón. Era una oportunidad perfecta.

Esa bodega resultó ser mucho más incómoda que la del barco. El espacio era mucho más reducido. Tuvo que aguantar más de una hora apretujado entre una montaña de maletas. Llegado el momento se arrastró hasta la puerta de la bodega y la rompió para poder salir. Saltó desde el ómnibus en movimiento y aterrizó al costado de la carretera. Una persona común se hubiera lastimado gravemente, pero Milo estaba entrenado para resistirlo sin mayores inconvenientes.

Se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. Una voz interna le indicó la dirección hacia la que tenía que dirigirse. Tenía la sensación de recordar el camino que lo llevaría a Colofón, aunque nunca había estado allí antes. No estaba lejos. Se puso en marcha, apurando el paso, y unos minutos después Colofón, o lo poco que restaba de ella, apareció ante sus ojos.

Era diferente a como la imaginaba. A la entrada encontró un cartel señalando el lugar. A juzgar por lo que se veía, era imposible adivinar que en algún momento hubiera sido una ciudad importante. El tiempo se había comido casi todo lo que quedaba de ella. Eso explicaba la falta de visitantes, también. El sitio estaba desierto.

Caminó entre las ruinas, preguntándose si acaso la leyenda a la que se había referido Camus no sería más que un viejo cuento para niños, hasta que se tropezó con una piedra floja. Miró hacia el suelo y un destello de reconocimiento iluminó su cerebro. Se arrodilló y comenzó a inspeccionar el espacio bajo sus pies. Apoyó la oreja sobre el suelo, cerró los ojos y escuchó. Había un túnel allí abajo.

Tuvo que remover varias rocas para encontrar un acceso al pasaje subterráneo disimulado entre los restos de los cimientos antiguos. Una vez más, se alegró de ser pequeño. La galería bajo tierra era muy estrecha, y estaba llena de telarañas. Intentó apartarlas mientras avanzaba, pero cada vez se volvía más difícil. Estaban por todas partes.

Al llegar a lo que aparentaba ser la cueva central, el espesor de las telarañas era tal que las paredes parecían estar construidas de ese material. La sensación de peligro aumentó. Milo aprontó su Aguja Escarlata.

―¿Qué tenemos por aquí? ―dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas―. ¿Te conozco...?

Milo intentó volver la cabeza, pero sus movimientos fueron detenidos por la viscosidad de la telaraña, que se había expandido hacia su cuerpo sin que él no notara, atrapándolo. Por un momento sintió pánico. Luego recordó la razón que lo llevaba allí. Tenía que demostrar que podía enfrentarse a las adversidades, y no había tiempo para tener miedo. Elevó su cosmos, consiguió utilizar su Aguja Escarlata para romper la telaraña, y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al enemigo.

No estaba del todo preparado para lo que vio. Tenía la forma de una araña de tamaño descomunal, mucho mayor que él, pero no era realmente una araña. Del abdomen hacia arriba, la criatura tenía la forma de una mujer. Su larga cabellera negra, del mismo color que el cuerpo de la araña, caía sobre sus pechos. Sonreía, dejando entrever una boca llena de colmillos afilados. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre.

―¿Tú eres... el monstruo? ―preguntó Milo.

―¿Monstruo? ―repitió ella, imitando la voz de Milo―. Veo que no te enseñaron buenos modales. ¿Quién eres tú?

―Soy Milo. Milo de Escorpio. Vine para derrotarte desde el Santuario de Atenea.

―¿Atenea? ―dijo ella, pronunciando el nombre de una manera que pareció estarlo escupiendo―. ¿Escorpio?

La actitud de la mujer desconcertó a Milo, y más aún cuando la vio comenzar a reír sonoramente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

―¡No te perdonaré que te rías de...!

―Una pequeña cría de escorpión ―interrumpió ella, acercándose―. Así que ahora esa supuesta diosa de la sabiduría hace trabajar a niños. Qué vergüenza... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

―¡¿Estás insultando a Atenea? ―exclamó Milo, apuntando desafiante con el dedo. La mujer avanzó hacia él con rapidez y detuvo con su mano el movimiento de la de Milo. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía. Los dedos de sus manos eran como garras.

―Me das lástima ―respondió, estirando una de sus ocho patas para acariciar la mejilla de Milo―. Pero no me sorprende. Ella siempre está aprovechándose de los humanos, aunque dice sentir compasión por ellos. ¿Sabes lo que es en el fondo? Una favoritista, que beneficia a algunos mientras se aprovecha de otros. Eso no tiene nada de divino. Al final los dioses son iguales o peores que los humanos. Mira lo que me hizo, después de todo.

―¿Lo que te hizo? ―preguntó el niño con suspicacia.

―¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Viniste hasta aquí sin saberlo? ¿No te lo contaron tus antepasados?

―¡Eres un monstruo mentiroso, y voy a acabar contigo! ―dijo Milo con una sonrisa provocadora. La mujer también sonrió, aunque de manera siniestra.

―Mi nombre es Aracne.

―Aracne...

El nombre le resultaba muy familiar a Milo. Lo asociaba con una leyenda que había escuchado alguna vez, pero que no estaba del todo fresca en sus recuerdos.

―No siempre fui así, ¿sabes? Yo solía ser humana. Supe ser la mejor tejedora de Grecia, hace muchos siglos. Pero Atenea estaba celosa de mi talento, y me desafió a probar que en realidad era mejor que ella. Y cuando demostré que así era, ¿sabes lo que hizo tu diosa conmigo? Me humilló ante todos, enojada por haber sido superada por una humana. Y luego, ni siquiera me dejó morir en paz. En lugar de eso, me convirtió en este monstruo. Para salvarme la vida, dijo. Para que aprendiera. ¿Que aprendiera qué? ¿Te parece que esto es vida? ¿Qué crees tú?

Milo la miró en silencio. Al intentar ver más allá de lo que Aracne era, podían encontrarse en su rostro rastros de una belleza que en algún momento debía haber poseído.

―No puede ser como tú dices... tiene que ser una mentira.

―Y ahora me envía niños. ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿No tuvo suficiente? ¿O quiere divertirse viendo cómo acabo contigo? No me sorprendería.

―Yo no fui enviado por nadie, vine porque quise ―aclaró Milo.

―Ah, porque quisiste... ¿qué es lo quieres exactamente? ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

―Que tienes algo que le pertenece a Atenea...

Al escuchar esto, Aracne volvió a reír, con la misma intensidad demente que antes. Milo aprovechó el momento para soltarse, y cayó de espaldas contra un colchón de suaves telarañas.

―Llegas unos cientos de años tarde, mi amor. Quizás te refieras a aquella basura hecha por Atenea que conservé en este lugar durante mucho tiempo.

―¿Basura...? ―dijo Milo, indignado por la falta de respeto de Aracne para con Atenea.

―Algo tejido por las propias manos de Atenea. Hace unos siglos vino un enviado del santuario para recuperarlo. Un joven escorpión, se parecía a ti. Los mismos ojos desafiantes, la misma ansiedad por luchar. Pero te llevaba varios años, y era mucho más fuerte ―explicó Aracne, haciendo hincapié en esto último. Milo apretó los puños con rabia. No iba a aceptar que alguien lo tratara de débil―. Él quería que yo le cediera esa "reliquia" que le pertenecía a Atenea. Había venido a recuperarla.

―¿Y se la diste?

―Claro que no. Era una prueba de cuán mejor que ella era yo. Un recuerdo de mi vida humana. ¿Crees que estaría dispuesta a darle el gusto de devolvérselo? De ninguna manera. Tuvo que luchar por él, igual que los otros enviados y aventureros que habían venido a probar suerte antes.

―¿Qué pasó con aquel objeto, entonces? ―preguntó Milo, poniéndose de pie.

―Fue una batalla interesante. Pero el escorpión me lo quitó. Y después no tuvo ni la decencia de terminar conmigo. Parece que las instrucciones de Atenea incluían dejarme viva. Como si yo no hubiera sufrido ya lo suficiente. Seguía negándose a dejarme morir en paz, incluso entonces.

El dato de que Atenea hubiera ordenado que Aracne no fuera asesinada hizo dudar a Milo. Quizás ella estuviera mintiendo, pero ¿qué tal si estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Qué tal si mantenerla con vida era realmente la voluntad de Atenea? Por primera vez sintió que la fuerza de su resolución disminuía.

―¡Te quejas de tu vida pero no haces nada! ―balbuceó―. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer aparte de sentir lástima por ti misma?

―Qué gracioso ―respondió Aracne, aunque todo rastro de sonrisa había desaparecido―. Él dijo lo mismo, el otro escorpión. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? Mírame. ¿Crees que puedo formar parte del mundo con esta forma monstruosa?

―¡Quizás Atenea quiso enseñarte una lección y tú te negaste a aprenderla! Si no quiere matarte es porque hay esperanza para ti...

―Me da ternura la fe que tienes. Es una lástima que estés dispuesto a dedicarle tu vida a servir a una mentirosa. Sería más digno para ti morir aquí y ahora. No te preocupes. Prometo que seré rápida. Eso será mejor para ti que una vida dedicada a la guerra.

El pequeño escorpión debió moverse con prisa para esquivar a Aracne, que se abalanzó sobre él. Con su Aguja Escarlata se abrió paso entre las capas de telaraña hasta llegar al otro lado de la cueva.

―Los santos dorados estamos en el mundo para defender la paz. Voy a hacer todo lo que sea posible para vivir de la mejor manera la vida que me tocó. ¡Si puedo dedicarla a defender a los más débiles entonces no tengo nada que lamentar!

―¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ―chilló Aracne, furiosa―. No viniste a defender nadie, viniste a molestarme... ―gruñó, acompañando sus palabras con un sonido gutural que nació desde las profundidades de su cuerpo deforme.

Ella tenía razón después de todo, las razones de Milo para estar ahí no eran del todo nobles, y ese pensamiento lo distraía. No quería matarla, sino provocarle un daño suficiente como para dejarla fuera de juego. Pero claramente Aracne estaba dispuesta a acabar con él, y Milo no podía tomarla a la ligera. Saltó para evitar sus garras, y cortó con su uña los hilos con los que ella intentó atraparlo. No podría seguir esquivándola eternamente. Los ataques se volvían cada vez más agresivos, y no le daban tiempo a contraatacar.

De repente, Aracne se quedó quieta por un segundo. Milo vio la oportunidad de arremeter contra ella e intentó adelantarse, pero algo lo detuvo. Un brazo lo tomó con fuerza por la cintura y lo tiró hacia atrás. No tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber de quién se trataba.

―¡Saga...!

Había un hueco dimensional abierto en la cueva, del que había surgido Saga, y hacia allí fue arrastrado Milo, que no tuvo tiempo de hacer preguntas. Lo que siguió fue un viaje a través de una especie de agujero negro, durante el cual Saga lo mantuvo firmemente sujeto. Era una de las técnicas de Géminis, _Another Dimension. _Milo nunca la había experimentado tan de cerca. Al salir del túnel aparecieron en las afueras del santuario en Grecia, y Saga dejó caer a Milo al suelo.

―Nunca más vuelvas a hacer algo así ―dijo Saga, mirándolo fijamente. Su voz y su mirada estaban teñidas de una furia que Milo pocas veces había visto.

―¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba...? ―preguntó Milo con timidez.

―¡Nunca más! ―gritó Saga, tomándolo por los hombros para obligarlo a ponerse de pie―. ¿Me entendiste? ¡Nunca!

―Si me hubieras dejado podría haber derrotado a esa...

―¡No! ―rugió Saga, sacudiendo a Milo con violencia―. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado? ¡No te das cuenta! ¡Ese es el problema!

―Pero...

―¡Cállate la boca y escúchame, Milo! ¡Lo que hiciste es una locura! ―la voz de Saga tronó, haciendo temblar a Milo. El geminiano se veía a su manera tan fuera de sí como Aracne. Milo amaba y respetaba a Saga como a un hermano mayor, pero en ese momento solamente sintió miedo. Cuando intentó hacer un movimiento para alejarse, los dedos de Saga se clavaron en su piel con una fuerza tan imponente que no pudo evitar emitir un quejido de dolor―. ¿Crees que esto duele? ¡No es nada en comparación con lo que hubiera dolido si esa cosa te hubiera comido vivo! ¿Quieres saber lo que es el dolor de verdad?

―Saga... ―susurró. Estaba esforzándose por no llorar, por más que sentía que los huesos de sus brazos estaban a punto de quebrarse bajo la presión de las manos de Saga.

Entonces, de un momento a otro Saga cambió. La ira de sus ojos dejó se disipó, dejando lugar a la confusión. Soltó a Milo, y este retrocedió varios pasos con torpeza. Saga vio el terror en sus ojos y sintió vergüenza. No entendía cómo podía haberse dejado ganar por el enojo de esa manera. Había estado a punto de lastimar a Milo.

―Milo... ¿estás bien? ―preguntó. Extendió la mano hacia él, pero el chico se quedó donde estaba.

―Sí... claro ―murmuó Milo, con voz temblorosa. Saga sonrió un poco, porque sabía que era una mentira. Milo era demasiado orgulloso como para responder con sinceridad a esa pregunta.

―No voy a hacerte daño. Me enojé porque me hiciste preocupar. No quiero que te pase nada... Sé que eres fuerte, no tienes que probarlo... Es suficientemente injusto para ti tener que vivir esta vida como para que te expongas a peligros innecesarios, ¿entiendes...?

En realidad, Saga no estaba seguro de que Milo entendiera, pero al menos su explicación hizo que el pequeño se acercara, tartamudeando una disculpa entre lágrimas. Saga lo estrujó con ternura, y esta vez fue él quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar.

oOo

―Aquel día que te conté sobre Colofón encontré el viejo cuaderno que te había visto leyendo, después de que te fuiste ―explicó Camus.

Estaban en el templo de Géminis. Camus había descendido hasta allí al enterarse de la llegada de Saga con Milo, y luego había esperado pacientemente a que Milo se diera un baño para quitarse los restos de telaraña y tierra que tenía pegoteados por todo el cuerpo.

―¡Ah, fuiste tú que lo tomaste! ―exclamó Milo.

―Me di cuenta de que pertenecía a la casa de Acuario ―continuó su amigo―. A un antiguo guardián.

―Pero él ya no está, así que...

―No importa, tendrías que haberme informado cuando lo encontraste. De todas maneras, cuando hoy notamos tu ausencia, recordé aquella conversación que tuvimos sobre la leyenda de Colofón. Algo me decía que podría tener relación. Así que fui con Saga y le conté lo que creía que podía haber pasado. También le señalé que en ese diario que habías estado leyendo algunos registros dedicados a una misión en esa ciudad.

Tenía sentido que Camus hubiera sido el que hizo la conexión entre una cosa y otra. Milo siempre había creído que de no haber nacido para ser un guerrero de Atenea, él podría convertirse en un buen detective. Era difícil esconderle algo.

―No es justo... ―comenzó a decir Milo, y se tragó sus palabras al notar que Saga le dirigía una mirada de reproche.

―Fue entonces que Saga decidió partir de inmediato a ver si estabas allí. Tenía claro que el monstruo de Colofón era Aracne, y que era muy peligroso.

―Aracne... ―resopló Milo―. Me pregunto si las cosas habrán sido como ella dijo...

―Bueno, traje un libro al respecto ―dijo Camus, acercándole un grueso volumen sobre mitología griega―. La leyenda cuenta que en la antigüedad, Aracne era una muchacha de la ciudad de Colofón, que era famosa por hacer hermosos tapices.

―Hasta ahí la historia coincide.

―Un día, ella se jactó de ser incluso más talentosa que Atenea, entre cuyas habilidades estaba el arte. Eso llamó la atención de la propia Atenea, que bajó a la tierra y le propuso hacer un concurso para ver cuál de las dos podía tejer el tapiz más bello.

―¡Un concurso contra Atenea! ―dijo Milo, incrédulo―. Qué locura.

―Aracne aceptó ―continuó Camus, pasando por alto los comentarios de Milo―, y cada una de ellas tejió un tapiz diferente. El de Atenea representaba la escena de su victoria sobre Poseidón. Y el de Aracne... era magnífico, pero se burlaba de los dioses. Según dicen, era muy ofensivo.

La acotación sobre que era ofensivo despertó la curiosidad de Milo.

―¿Se burlaba? ―preguntó en tono confidente―. ¿Cómo?

―Es que representaba escenas como Zeus bajando a la tierra para relacionarse con humanos...

―¿Cómo que relacionarse con humanos? ―insistió Milo, no contento con la vaga explicación―. ¿Por qué sería eso vergonzoso?

Camus se veía incómodo. Miró a Saga de reojo, inseguro sobre si continuar o no.

―Es que eran escenas un poco...

―No, está bien, Camus ―intervino Saga―. No hace falta entrar en detalles.

―¡Pero quiero saber! ―protestó Milo―. ¿Qué tipo de escenas?

―¿Qué tal si pasamos a la siguiente parte de la historia? ―propuso Saga, sentándose junto a Milo.

―Me parece bien ―opinó Camus. Milo lanzó un resoplo de desilusión, y Saga continuó con el relato.

―Aunque técnicamente el tapiz de Aracne era perfecto, Atenea lo destruyó y reprochó la actitud irrespetuosa de Aracne, que sintiéndose humillada intentó quitarse la vida. Sin embargo, Atenea se arrepintió de su actitud, sintió pena por ella y la salvó a último momento. El problema fue que era demasiado tarde para Aracne, y la manera que Atenea encontró para salvarle la vida fue convertirla en una araña. De esa manera, ella podría continuar tejiendo, que era lo que más le gustaba hacer, al menos.

―Entonces esta Aracne es realmente aquella Aracne de la leyenda... ―dijo Camus, frunciendo el ceño―. Fascinante.

―Aunque no parecía estar muy agradecida por el favor... ―acotó Milo.

―No lo está. Y nunca quiso aceptar ayuda cuando Atenea intentó acercarse de vuelta a ella. Es muy orgullosa. Así que Atenea la dejó en paz, tal como ella deseaba. El problema es que Aracne se quedó con algo que le pertenecía a Atenea...

―¿Acaso se trataba del tapiz...? ―Camus sonaba sorprendido. Eso no era parte de la leyenda clásica, en ninguna de sus versiones. Saga asintió.

―Exactamente. Aracne se lo quedó para sí. Varios intentaron ir por él, sin éxito. Hasta que hace un par de siglos, desde el santuario fueron enviadas dos personas a recuperarlo, con la orden de no matar a Aracne e intentar razonar con ella.

Los niños se tomaron unos momentos para digerir toda la información. Saga tuvo la intención de ponerse de pie cuando sintió que Milo le tironeaba del brazo para llamar su atención.

―Tú tienes ahora el cuaderno que yo estuve leyendo, ¿no? Me gustaría conocer el resto de la historia de los enviados del santuario...

―Eso es ahora un documento del santuario, que podría contener información confidencial de valor y que aún no estás listo para procesar ―respondió el mayor con seriedad―. Además no te pertenece, Milo. No deberías estar leyéndolo sin permiso.

―¡Tampoco te pertenece a ti! ―se quejó Milo. A juzgar por la prepotencia con la que habló, el susto se le había pasado del todo. Saga tuvo que ponerse firme.

―¡Milo! Hora de ir a descansar, los dos. Regresen a sus templos.

―¿Descansar de qué? Yo no estoy cansado, y no tengo nada que ver con esto ―dijo Camus, cruzándose de brazos.

―Yo tampoco... ―secundó Milo, aunque era el responsable del lío y se le estaban cerrando los ojos de sueño. Camus se volvió hacia él con una expresión de fastidio y meneó la cabeza.

―Vamos, Milo ―dijo el acuariano. Tomó la mano de su amigo y lo obligó a caminar hacia la salida.

Poco después, Saga quedó solo en el templo. Había sido una mañana difícil. Todavía sentía los músculos agarrotados por la tensión, y no había tenido tiempo de bañarse. Se dirigió a su cuarto y tomó el cuaderno que estaba sobre la cama. Era el famoso volumen perteneciente al antiguo Acuario. Con el apuro, apenas le había echado un vistazo. Lo abrió en la página que Camus había marcado con una hoja seca y comenzó a leer.

oOo

**18 de julio, continuación. **

Kardia me contó acerca de cómo había decidido ir a la guarida de Aracne por su cuenta. Él sabe mejor que nadie la razón por la que a veces nosotros dos somos enviados en misiones conjuntas, algo que no es tan común entre el resto de los dorados. Pero esta vez tenía demasiado interés en conocer a aquel monstruo legendario como para esperar, y se dirigió a Colofón antes de lo programado. Apenas noté su desaparición imaginé lo que había ocurrido y fui tras él, pero él me llevaba ventaja.

A la guarida de Aracne se accede a través de una serie de túneles cuya entrada está casi bloqueada por viejas ruinas. El resentimiento que esa mujer guarda está aún muy vivo, incluso después de todos estos siglos.

Aparentemente, quitarle el tapiz de Atenea no fue tarea fácil. Kardia dice estar complacido por la manera en que Aracne le hizo frente. Pero le costó respetar la orden de no matarla, porque considera que una batalla a muerte podría haber sido más satisfactoria para ella que la vida de rencor que lleva.

Fue al salir de la guarida con el tapiz que notó que Aracne lo había picado, y entre las ruinas de Colofón lo encontré yo poco después. Afortunadamente pude administrar a tiempo el antídoto que nos habían proporcionado como precaución en el santuario, antes de partir. Se dice que el veneno de Aracne es poderoso, capaz de matar instantáneamente a un adulto saludable.

Si Kardia resistió fue gracias a su propia fortaleza, aunque no es sorprendente. Esa es la manera en que le gusta vivir la vida, siempre jugando con los límites. El problema es que no piensa en las consecuencias que sus elecciones pueden tener para quienes lo rodean.

Al despertar esta mañana, se sorprendió al escuchar que habían pasado dos días desde su aventura. Estuvo un buen rato callado, y luego admitió que quizás había subestimado a Aracne, pero no parecía de ánimos para contestar mis preguntas. Aún así, protestó cuando me puse de pie y vio que me alejaba de la cama. Intentó levantarse también, pero terminó en el suelo.

―Maldita araña ―masculló una vez que se encontró de vuelta en la cama.

―Te traeré comida. Descansa mientras organizo los documentos de la misión.

―¿Cómo? ¿No dijiste que pasaron dos días ya? ¿No hiciste nada en todo este tiempo?

―Claro que sí. Tuve que ocuparme de ti.

―Ah... con razón te ves tan horrible ―dijo con una sonrisa. Él esperaba que se la devolviera, pero no le di el gusto. Eso hizo que su actitud burlona cambiara por una más humilde―. Es broma, Dégel.

Convencerlo de que se quedara quieto descansando fue tan difícil como describí anteriormente. Y más cuando medida que las horas fueron pasando, las molestias causadas por el remanente de veneno fueron aplacándose, y su energía fue aumentando. No se detuvo hasta conseguir que dejara de lado mi trabajo y fuera a acompañarlo. Solamente entonces aceptó contarme todo lo que había ocurrido con Aracne.

―¿Complacido? ―me preguntó al terminar su relato.

―Bastante. Además veo que realmente estás mucho mejor.

―No sé, fíjate tú mismo ―dijo con un suspiro, acostándose boca arriba. Me estaba invitando a revisarlo, pero yo me crucé de brazos.

―Tú y tus ideas.

―¿Te vas a quedar ahí sentado mirando sin hacer nada? Me aburro ―se quejó él, incorporándose.

―No te das cuenta de la gravedad de lo que hiciste.

―No es que no me de cuenta, pero... ¿es eso lo que te molesta?

―¿Qué te parece?

―Me parece que te gusta complicar las cosas. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una disculpa? Bien. ¿Un castigo? Lo acepto.

Lo miré de reojo. Él sonreía, como de costumbre.

―Quédate quieto ―dije.

Él obedeció, y siguió con interés los movimientos de mis manos a medida que yo lo desvestía. Fui deshaciéndome de las prendas poco a poco, y palpando los espacios que quedaban al descubierto. Noté que Kardia estaba encontrando cada vez más difícil no responder, así que no me sorprendí cuando cedió a la tentación de estirar la mano para desatar nudo de la cinta que sostenía mi cabello.

―Me gusta más suelto ―se justificó, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Se mete en el camino cuando estoy escribiendo.

―No estás escribiendo ahora ―dijo él, acompañando el comentario con un beso. Me empujó hacia abajo y se colocó sobre mí―. Si quieres, puedo demostrarte lo bien que estoy ahora mismo.

Sonreí al escucharlo, aunque me di cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

―Por favor, como si necesitaras una excusa ―dije. Pero dejé que me desvistiera. Se veía tan emocionado como un niño desenvolviendo un regalo. Siempre me ha agradado verlo así. Su entusiasmo por las cosas más simples me parece admirable.

Lo que pude comprobar por su manera de conducirse a continuación es que en verdad parecía estar casi completamente recuperado. Tenía el mismo ímpetu de siempre a la hora de comportarse en la cama, el mismo apetito insaciable por experimentar diferentes tipos de sensaciones intensas, y le gustaba probar todo tipo de posiciones y juegos imaginables. Lo dejé marcar el ritmo durante un buen rato, sin llevarle la contra. Por más caótica que fuera su manera de actuar, no dejaba de producir resultados placenteros, en la medida justa.

Pero llegado cierto punto decidí poner límites. Su energía estaba fluyendo de una manera demasiado descontrolada. Parecía estar queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido en los dos días que había estado enfermo. Es difícil seguirle el paso a alguien que busca hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo. Lo coloqué boca arriba, y le sostuve las manos cruzadas sobre su cabeza para inmovilizarlo. Él me observó con curiosidad.

―Interesante... ―dijo en un jadeo―. ¿Qué sigue ahora?

―Ya verás ―respondí.

Aparté mi mano y dejé que se diera cuenta por sí solo de lo que había hecho. Él entendió cuando intentó incorporarse y no pudo. Sus muñecas estaban unidas por varias capas de hielo semi-elástico que a su vez estaban conectadas a la cabecera de la cama. Me miró frunciendo el ceño, y luego se puso boca abajo para poder ver mejor de qué se trataba.

―¿Qué es esto? ¿Anillos de hielo? ―preguntó, dubitativo―. No, es diferente...

―Algo parecido. Una versión mucho más resistente. Tu amiga la araña me dio la idea. ¿Sabes que las telarañas están entre los materiales más resistentes que existen? Y parte del secreto está en la forma en que la araña la construye.

Me dirigí a los pies de la cama y procedí a hacer exactamente lo mismo con sus tobillos. Él no se resistió, sino que esperó a que terminara. Parecía interesado en el resultado. Cuando me aparté, forcejeó un poco para probar el aguante de las ligaduras. No consiguió desgarrarlas.

―Ah, ya veo―comentó―. Mejor. Es aburrido si es fácil de romper.

Volví a la cama y me ubiqué sobre él, que ladeó la cabeza para pedirme con una sonrisa que entrara. Cumplí con su pedido, y lo hice muy lentamente. Había llegado la hora de ir a mi propio ritmo. Sabía que eso lo desesperaba y lo excitaba al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo se sacudía por fuera y por dentro con cada uno de mis movimientos.

―Ahora te pediré que te quedes aquí un rato ―susurré en su oído, alejándome un poco. Kardia aún no había recuperado del todo el aliento. Yo también aproveché para respirar hondo. Me puse de pie, le di la espalda y fui a buscar algo en los cajones del ropero.

―¿Cómo que en un rato...? ―preguntó él por fin―. ¿Cuánto rato?

―Hasta que termine de escribir el reporte oficial para el santuario ―respondí al regresar a su lado.

―¿No vas a soltar...? ―antes de que lograra terminar, deslicé dentro de su boca un trozo de tela para acallarlo, y utilicé otro para mantenerlo en su lugar, pasándolo varias veces alrededor de su cabeza, entre sus dientes. Luego lo anudé con firmeza en su nuca, con cuidado de que no se le enredara en el cabello. Él sacudió la cabeza y protestó, pero no consiguió aflojarlo. Eso lo mantendría callado por un buen rato.

―Dijiste que estabas dispuesto a aceptar el castigo que yo dispusiera ―expliqué. Él me miró con una expresión que pasó del enojo a la confusión, y finalmente a la aceptación. Asintió con la cabeza―. Lo que yo necesito es que me dejes escribir sin estar interrumpiendo cada cinco minutos. Además, más allá de que te sientas bien, tienes que descansar y quedarte quieto―agregué.

Esperé por su reacción. Él buscó acomodarse lo mejor que pudo en la cama y volvió a asentir. Estaba resignado a aceptar a lo que le tocaba. Como se trataba de Kardia, yo sabía bien que él encontraba la situación "interesante", por más incómoda que pudiera ser. El problema sería cuando empezara a aburrirse.

Como último gesto antes de levantarme, acaricié con una mano la parte de sus labios que había quedado al descubierto, mientras que colocaba la otra entre sus muslos. Lo sentí gemir, y temblar tanto arriba como abajo. En ese momento sonreí, me alejé de la cama para vestirme y fui hacia la mesa a completar el informe. Me tomó menos tiempo del que creía, y es por esa razón por la que también me encuentro actualizando este registro personal. Desde aquí puedo ver en la mirada de Kardia que su paciencia está acabándose. La nueva técnica de restricción parece ser muy efectiva, tendré que documentar el alcance de sus efectos. Pero de momento es hora de dejar de lado la pluma e ir a su lado.

oOo

Saga cerró el cuaderno y lo apoyó sobre su falda. En cierto punto durante la lectura se había dado cuenta de que ese cuaderno en particular era un diario personal y no un registro escrito para el santuario, pero la curiosidad había podido más.

Aunque quisiera hacer el papel de adulto frente a los más pequeños, él mismo tenía apenas quince años. Por más que la vida del santuario hiciera madurar a muchos a la fuerza, no podía hacer desaparecer ciertos instintos. Se sentía apabullado por una sensación de calor. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala de baño. Se quitó la ropa, abrió la ducha y dejó que el agua fría cayera sobre su cuerpo.

**Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>En fin, aquí termina esta historia xD Hay varios mitos con relación a Aracne, pero yo elegí el que mostraba una Atenea más compasiva (y no una celosa vengativa que convertía a Aracne en araña porque su tapiz era mejor).

Sé que la parte de la araña no es super interesante, pero quería usar el mito. La parte con bondage va dedicada a una amiga a quien le debo un fic de esas características con Camus y Milo xD (aún no sé si lo publicaré).

La inspiración para el fic vino de la araña que vive en mi pieza... es medio grande y es fea como ella sola, pero hizo su telaraña en un rincón y no molesta a nadie... no puedo matarla, me da mucha lástima U_U Así que allí está. Cuando limpio, siempre dejo su rincón tranquilo. Dicen que las arañas son buenas para controlar la población de otro tipo de insectos.

Gracias minako, Tsukii, Jibriru, tsubasa y ale por comentar en el capítulo anterior para darme ánimos, gente linda :3 Está bien presionarme. A veces lo necesito. Abrazos xD Besotes y muchas galletitas para ustedes y para quienes leyeran hasta aquí (en general recibo más comentarios acá que en Amor Yaoi, pero en este caso fue todo lo contrario, sé que esta historia no pegó acá xD)

PD: Aioria era parte de la historia, pero fue borrado porque estaba volviéndose demasiado larga.


End file.
